A Plan to Stop Hopper
One by one, the grasshoppers put their feet down, creating passageways to the underground, and they swarmed in, causing terror to every ant in sight. The group stood close to each other. Goten: There's too many of them! Kiva: Stay close, kids! - The group took the defense route, until the main grasshopper leader showed up and everyone stopped. Trunks: Is that Hopper? Terra: Yeah. There's darkness in him. Goten: How can you tell? Trunks: Work on your senses, man... Goten: Oh... Kiva: Stay close to me. - Goten nodded at Kiva, knowing that Hopper is a terrifying evil he wouldn't fight alone. Not only that Hopper is overpowered by the darkness in his heart, but outnumbered by the grasshoppers he has with him too. Hopper: So, where is it? - No one responded, testing Hopper's nerve. Only Atta, Flik and Kiva knew the answer to that, but stood silent. Hopper: WHERE'S MY FOOD!? - Hopper's terrifying echo of the underground walls silenced everyone. Kiva thinks that Vanitas gave Hopper the dark strength of his heart, but judging from the scream he caused, there's more to this than her hearing can allow to hear. Atta: Isn't it up there? Hopper: What!? - Hopper's nerve test his own patience. Atta give enough time for the group to leave underground. Promised that they will find Vanitas, they started on the surface. Before they looked around, Alister showed up with Reia on hand, coughing up water. Trunks: Reia! Thank goodness you're okay. - Reia couldn't speak, because of the water she swallowed from the impact. Alister: Kiva, what happened here? Kiva: Vanitas happened, that's what. But he caused a scream. We need to find out what happened. Alister: Start looking for clues. I'll watch Reia. Kiva: Okay. - Before she starts searching, she touched Alister's shoulder. Kiva: Thanks for saving Reia. I really appreciate this. - Alister nodded and attended to Reia's care, who is still coughing up water. As a private detective on the team, Kiva can see three sets of footprints - One for Vanitas, one for Flik and one for Reia. She studied Flik's movements first. Kiva: Hmm... Flik was trying to catch up with the other ants, but stopped. ...He was pushed away from Vanitas' attack. He saw the destruction on the waterside and ran into the tunnels. Did Reia pushed him away? - Angela finally returned to the island, with the herbs on hand. Angela: Oh good. Hang in there, Reia. - Angela takes Reia by the arm and transported back with Alister. Kiva keeps looking and finds dark magic on the ground, near the offering. Kiva: The dark magic... Vanitas fired it to this spot. Near the offering too. I need to give Angela a call about Reia's injuries later. - The last footprints Kiva needed to look is Vanitas, the person responsible for the attack. But there is something more than what she thought, when she found some sparks of electricity on the ground. Kiva: Sparks of electricity? - Kiva used her com-link to scanning mode and finds a trail of thruster smoke, above the podfield, coming to and from. She knew that Vanitas has been followed and used for someone's purpose. Kiva: Vanitas has been followed...by whom? - Trunks and Goten went back to Kiva, who has gotten the full story of the attack. Trunks: Do you know what happened out there? Kiva: Yeah. We need Ratchet in the com-link. Now. - Ratchet has already planned and gave a call on her com-link. Ratchet (Com-Link): Nice job, Kiva. Once Atta is with you, you can tell us what happened. - Kiva nodded and, a few minutes later when the grasshoppers leave Ant Island, gathered the group, Atta and Flik together, telling the entire case. Kiva: Okay... Hear me out what am I about to say, okay? Atta: Go ahead, detective. We trust you. Kiva: Thanks, Atta. Anyway, the entire plan was a set-up. Vanitas has been followed by someone. Atta: Hopper? Kiva: No, the guy used some kind of thrusters to stay lavatated and shocked Vanitas from afar. Atta: But...? Kiva: But we do have a lead. I think that from the thrusters and the spark of electricity. Ratchet (Com-link): Hang on... What's that, Clank? Clank (Com-link): Cross references from Kiva's case, I believe that the technology belong to the Technomites. Kiva: Technomites? Seriously?? Ratchet (Com-link): ...I'll be brief. They are responsible for the death of Qwark's parents. Their leader, Otto Destruct, has been switched minds with Scrunch. He must've gotten his intelligence back and attacked Vanitas. Atta: What does he want? Ratchet (Com-Link): ...To be the next tyrant. He's worse than Hopper, if given the case. - Kiva knew all too well what Ratchet meant. He can be the next Tachyon to conquer the universe, unless actions are going to be made. Kiva's case has gotten more personal with a line of questions in her head. Why would Otto needed Vanitas' power of the Unversed? Kiva realized that the team has never faced the Unversed before, except Terra, who has previously looked for Master Xehanort once. Concerned about Reia, Kiva began to question. Kiva: Um... Ratchet (Com-link): Something wrong? Kiva: N-No. But, I have questions to ask you. Ratchet (Com-link): Go ahead. Kiva: Is Reia going to be okay? Ratchet (Com-link): To be fair, she did the right thing, saving Flik. She's back in the medical bay, under Angela's care. It'll be a while for Angela to return to you. Kiva: That's fine. Anyway, where do you think Otto would've gone to? Ratchet (Com-link): A place called Bug City. That's where Vanitas can be found. Kiva: Oh. Is it far? Ratchet (Com-link): Sort of. You need Flik as a guide if you are going after either Vanitas or Otto. Otherwise, you might get yourself lost. Atta: By all means, take him with you, Kiva. Kiva: Thanks, Atta. Ratchet (Com-link): Get some rest in the meantime. Angela would return tonight, if she finished her duties in the medical bay. Kiva: I'm sure she will. Thanks, Ratchet. - A few hours later, Kiva and the group returned to the starship for rest. When Kiva is about to enter the guest room, she noticed that Angela went back to the medical bay. Out of curiosity, Kiva went inside, only to see Angela put a wet washrag on Reia's brow. Angela: Hey. What are you doing up this late? Kiva: Well, I was just checking on Reia, that's all. Angela: That's fine. I suggested that we let her rest. - Kiva nodded and sits on the bed, looking at Reia. Angela: I gave her the medicine with the hydrangea flower herbs. It's up to her now. Kiva: Is she going to make it? Angela: Yeah, she will. I'll ask Sasha and Clank to look after her while I head back to your group. Kiva: Thanks, Angela. Angela: Is there...some connection between you two? Kiva: Hmm... Hard to tell. I think I met her when I was young. That's it. Angela: ...I see. It's time for you to get some rest, okay? Kiva: Okay. ...Thanks for taking care of Reia. Angela: You're welcome. ...Believe me, we want Reia to be out of the field too. It just takes time. Kiva: Alright. Just to be sure she's okay. Angela: You worry about Reia too much. Kiva: Sorry, I can't help it. It's been a long time since I last saw her. Angela: ...It's okay. - Angela takes Kiva back to the guest room, despite Kiva's emotions of seeing Reia right of her. Kiva couldn't help herself. Angela thought she would be insane as the Joker a year ago, but it would be best to let Reia speak of the truth when she wakes up in a few days. Meanwhile, in the bridge, Raine looked over the circus performers at Bug City. Ratchet: Anything on Vanitas or Otto? Raine: Nothing. But there is something off-subject. Ratchet: Such as what? Raine: A group of circus performers. Called themselves the Circus Bugs. Ratchet: Sounds reasonable. Raine: But it's not. Their boss, P.T. Flea, fired all of them for making the show a totally mess. Yet, the audience seemed to love the finale. Ratchet: These performers have no place in Ant Island. We better get into Bug City in the morning and find Flik. Raine: Captain, that's a misunderstanding. Flik would be banished from Ant Island if he bring the performers in. Ratchet: How is that a misunderstanding? Raine: Hope. Think about it. The grasshoppers and Otto wanted enslavement to Ant Island and its people. As heroes, it's out duty to respond to that act. Ratchet: ...Tell Trunks and Goten that they are on the delivery run tomorrow morning. Raine: That's a wise choice, captain. What about Kiva? Ratchet: She had to stay focused on what's in front of her. She could've had revenge if Otto didn't step in and drains his powers. Raine: ...She's not going to like this. Even her heart knows that. Ratchet: Maybe. Alister, be sure to write what I say to Kiva in the morning. - Ratchet has made a message loud and clear to Kiva, when she reads it. With Reia under heavy recovery, it's impossible for Kiva to remained focus from this point on. But with Terra as her guidance, with several others and Angela, Kiva can see that justice will be done. Early next morning, the group returned to Ant Island to see Flik in a travel pack on him. Flik: Oh! Hey, guys. Terra: Morning, Flik. Are you set? Flik: I sure am. Trunks: Kiva? Are you okay? Kiva: Well, sort of... - Before they get moving, Kiva felt something in her pocket and pick it up, revealing to be a letter. Kiva: What's this? Goten: Who's it from? - Kiva opened the letter, seeing Raine's hand writing. Kiva: It's from Raine. It has her hand-writing on it. - The letter reads - "Kiva, I know how much you are worried about Reia. I need you to stay focused on your case. Reia's brave act gave you a lead, to find Otto Destruct or Vanitas in Bug City. Don't let her act distract you from what's more important. Saving one life is not worth the effort when there are many more in Ant Island that need saving." Those words inspired Kiva to do what's right for a change. She wouldn't Reia's act be in vain. Trunks: Um... It's my fault. Raine told me to put that letter in your pocket. I only did what I was told. Kiva: It's okay, Trunks. Besides, I get what Raine is saying. I need to stay focused on this case. Angela: Trunks, Goten. I need you two to stay here until we get back. Trunks: Got it. Goten: Aw... Really? Kiva: Don't worry, Goten. We'll be back before you know it. In the meantime, why don't you and Trunks picked some food for the offering? Trunks: Didn't the ants already did that? Kiva: I know they did, but with Vanitas' involvement in this, well... Flik: ...It's my fault. I should've help Reia, but she saved me. The grasshoppers ordered twice the amount of food, but they didn't know about the attack when they arrived. They'll be back when the last leaf falls. Qwark: Meaning...how much time? Terra: Not long. Think about this. Otto is a mastermind, unlike Hopper. We need to break his control over Hopper. And there's one person who can help us. Trunks: Slow down there, Terra! Are you crazy? Vanitas would stab us in the back, the minute he got back up again! - Kiva wanted to admit Trunks was right for his statement, but she felt nothing coming from Vanitas, like an empty husk. Kiva: Look. You may have a good point, Trunks, but there's more to this than we know. Trunks: We don't know that! Trusting Karai is one thing, because she wanted a family that she can trust, but Vanitas, out of anyone!? - Kiva did heard that Karai joined the team, for regaining her honor, and saw her both in person and in action. She wouldn't mind having a ninja on the side of good. But it is clear that Vanitas is another subject. Being a dark side of Ventus is never a good sign for anyone or anything. Even Terra tried to track Vanitas down to no avail so long ago. In a way, Kiva thought, it all makes sense. Otto wanted Vanitas' power to restore the Technomite order. But there's only one flaw. He doesn't understand the power of Vanitas' darkness - The Unversed, a horde of Vanitas' own emotions. And then, it hit her- Her theory of the entire case. Otto was smart and Vanitas' heart is strong with the Unversed at hand. Both mind and heart are two separate things within a host. Kiva: You know... Vanitas might be an asset. Otto is smart, that's true, Terra. But, I think we need to investigate this further. Terra: Agreed. With that said, is everyone ready? Kiva: Ready. - The rest of the group nodded and they followed out of Ant Island, only to see a wide space between the island and the grass. Qwark: That's far... This would be easy with Trunks and Goten on board. Kiva: True. But, we can improvise. Qwark: How? - Kiva looked at the dandelions around her. Kiva: These dandelions... Everyone, take one. Qwark: Are you sure these can hold us? Kiva: Yeah. It'll be fine. Just watch where you land. Qwark: Uh... Land where? Kiva: There, on the other side. See the pile of grass? Let's just say we need to fly over there. Angela: Let's get going then. - The gang took some dandelions, takes a leap of faith and slowly fly across the gap. Trunks and Goten didn't need to take the dandelions, because of their flight technique. Kiva tried her best to look forward, not down. Kiva: (Don't look down, Kiva. Keep looking forward.) - The group landed on the grass safely. Trunks: Is everyone okay? Angela: Yeah. Need some air, Kiva? Kiva: No, I'm fine. Where's Flik? - Just as Kiva asked, Flik crashed into a rock nearby. Flik: I'm...okay! Trunks: So, where do we go from here? - Kiva used her com-link to continue following Otto's trail, straight into Bug City. Kiva: From my com-link, I say we go straight. Angela: You are a private detective of the team, so lead the way. - The group then followed Kiva's lead to Bug City. Kiva never dealt with Otto Destruct before, but she had heard about him, by both her own opinion and Ratchet's previous encounter with the Technomites. Unless they find him in Bug City, it'll be a warfare that none are prepared for. Unless they find Vanitas, however, it can only be a step closer to war. Category:Scenes